


Kiss my worries away?

by we_re_a_timebomb0224



Category: Actor RPF, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, idek what's happening, lee being emotional, richard is suddenly smooth as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_re_a_timebomb0224/pseuds/we_re_a_timebomb0224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has worries about him singing in the Bag End scene and look to someone to take comfort in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss my worries away?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a video where I saw (but forgot which one) that one of the dwarf talk about Richard's voice taking them by surprise and yeah. Hope you enjoy it!

   _Knock Knock Knock_

 A series of knocks shook through Lee's trailer, 'is it morning already?' He woke up thinking.  He looked over to find his phone on top of his pile of clothes which clearly says half past three IN THE MORNING? 'Well at least I'm not wrong about that part.' He thought humorlessly, then he remembered what woke him up in the first place and was prepared to shout at whoever that was knocking at his door at 3:30 AM.  They have to know, elves, especially King Thranduil of Mirkwood, need their beauty sleep!

  "Richard?" He questioned, wondering what the king under the mountain is doing at his door.

  Richard looked up from the spot on the ground. "Erm... Hi?" Eventually he said meekly.

  "Can I help you with anything in the  _middle_ of the night?" Lee teased, he just couldn't help it, it's just not his fault that Richard looked so adorable with that embarrassing pink blush across his defined cheekbones.

  Lee noticed that the man was shivering, only just realised that the other man was only wearing a single layer of T-shirt.  "Come on in!" He welcomed, "whatever it is, I'm sure we can talk inside where it's warmer." He know that Richard Armitage is a man of privacy, he found that out on his first day of set, after being interrogated by the company of dwarves about why he is getting friendly with their almighty leader 'Dickie'.

  Richard stood awkwardly in front of the long, blue couch, contemplating on how to word this train of thoughts out to Lee without sounding too much of a hypocrite.

  Lee felt proudness wash over him because from the looks on Richard's face, whatever it is must be difficult for him to say and that Richard had chose to come to Lee out of everyone else in the cast!  Finally he sat down, Lee took out two beers from the fridge, handed one to Richard, who had politely declined, and say next to the Dwarven King.

  "You know how I have to sing tomorrow for the Bag End scene?" Richard started. 'Oh!' Lee thought, 'so this is what's been bothering him..'  He gestured for the man to carry on.

  "Well, I'm just a tad nervous I guess.  God I've only just realised how whiney that made me sound.  I'm incredibly sorry, I'm just really nervous because that would be the first time I've sung in years, what if I sounded crap? Do you think they'll replace me..." Richard babbled on, cutely, might Lee added.

  Lee chuckled silently at the way Richard seems to babble his entire train of thoughts out to him.  "Why don't you just practise in front of me then?" Lee cut him off finally.  Richard looked baffled, Lee went on to explain, "if you sing it now in front of me, then it won't be the first time you'll sing tomorrow, so nothing to worry about yeah?  And I, get free entertainment, seriously everything I would look for, so double win!" He finished by flashing one of his most dashing smiles to Richard.

  The Brit would never admit it, but at that moment, his heart swooned a little bit.

  You can literally see the battle going on through the Brit's head, finally he sighed, "Fine..."

  Lee froze as a string of deep melodies came out of the man's mouth.  That voice, so rich and deep.  Well, I guess you would've expected a deep singing voice from Richard anyway since he's already got a beautiful deep speaking voice, but he had never ever heard any voice like that, so much depth and emotions.  He couldn't help but let a tear roll down his pale cheeks, he quickly moved to wipe it away, feeling embarrassed.  'Stop it Lee! Don't be a baby now!' He shouted at himself.

  Suddenly the deep melodies stopped, Lee opened his eyes to see Richard staring at him. 'Oh crap! I must have cried some more... great.'

  Richard stared wide-eyed at him, mouth opening and closing until he stood up without saying a word and prepared to leave the trailer behind.  Lee quickly stood up, tucked on the man's wrist to stop him, then with a deep breath full of courage, he pulled hard on the other man's wrist, causing Richard to let out a squeak of surprise (that sounded like a girl, adorable I know.) and fell right on top of Lee, onto the blue couch behind them.  Their lips connected.

  Lee's eyes immediately fell shut, he kissed Richard's soft lips tenderly, nibbling on the lower lips and finally pulled away in embarrassment, realising that this is probably not what the other man want at all, in fact Richard could be straight as an arrow for all he know.

  "I'm very sorry." He whispered, eyes fixed on that interesting stain on the carpet floor, trying to think up a story for it, once again tears starts to roll down his cheeks as he thought about how Richard is going to hate him now, how he had ruined their friendship that he had worked so hard for, how the dwarves are all going to hate him now, how he should probably get the first plane ticket back to America tomorrow.

  Fingers lifted his chin up, not letting go so Lee's eyes were forced to look into Richard's stormy blues.

  "If I had known that singing to you would turn you into a teenage girl crying and then being kissed by you, I would've done it ages ago." Richard whispered against Lee's lips.  So close.  Just that quarter of an inch and he would taste Richard's honey lips again.  Just that short distance and he can kiss the man he'd been chasing for so long again.

  If felt like a century had passed when Richard finally closed the gaps and is now passionately worshiping Lee's lips.  When they stopped for air Lee sighed contently.  He looked into Richard's eyes and found relief and happiness.  Good, he is happy.  "I've been wanting to do that for months." Richard admitted whilst laughing, Lee smiled in adoration, thanking the Valars that his love is returned and nothing has been broken.

  Richard forgets his worries for now, wanting to focus on the man in front of him.  He took his face into his large hands and said "Fall with me."  Just three simple words, but being put together can be interpreted in so many different ways that all got chills down Lee's back, then just like the fairytales, fireworks exploded when their lips touched.  No more worries for now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever fanfiction that I've posted on here. I hope you've enjoyed it and any feedbacks would be hugely appreciated. Thanks  
> follow my tumblr here:)  
> http://still-believe-in-sherlock-holmes.tumblr.com/


End file.
